


Слова и поступки

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Collage, Fix-It, Illustration, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту Слова и поступки https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113491
Relationships: The Dauphin/Henry V of England
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Слова и поступки

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
